Networked storage arrays may provide an enterprise level solution for secure and reliable data storage. The networked storage array may include a processor (x86 based CPU) that handles the input/outputs (IOs) associated with storage devices in the networked storage array. The number of IOs that the processor can handle may be limited by the compute power of the processor. The advent of faster storage devices (e.g., solid state memory devices) may have increased the number of IOs associated with the storage devices (e.g., from approximately thousands of IOs to millions of IOs). The limited computing power of the processor may become a bottleneck that prevents an exploitation of all the benefits associated with the faster storage devices.
A user may experience significant delays in accessing data from the networked storage arrays due to the processor bottleneck. The delay in access of data may cause the user to get frustrated (e.g., waiting for a long time to access a simple word document). The user may have to waste valuable work time waiting to access the data from the networked storage array. The delay in accessing the data from the networked storage arrays due to the processor bottleneck may even reduce a user's work productivity. The loss of productivity may result in a monetary loss to an enterprise associated with the user as well.